Aunt Hetty
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Set the night Neighborhood Watch finished. Kensi's POV thinking about her short stint as a happily married woman with her partner when she remembers something he said. Very bad at summaries. One-shot.


Rain hit the windows; the splattering noise heavy enough to drown out the occasional car that drove past the house. Kensi tossed and turned restlessly in her now oversized bed. It was too empty without him in it. She expected him to come over tonight after work. They had both left things unsaid on this case; things about their 'thing'.

Her fingertips slid over the offending skin on her hand. The rings had been on her ring finger for weeks and she had gotten used to the added weight in no time; but removing them and giving them back to Hetty at the end of the case had her skin still tingling like they were still there; a phantom feeling like a lost limb. She rubbed her finger gently, wishing they were still there and he was going to crawl into bed next to her, those blue eyes boring into hers as he whispered goodnight.

Kensi rolled onto her side facing the empty side of the bed, her hand reaching out and gripping the cold sheets. Her heart ached for his warm body to crowd hers in his sleep, trying to attain the side of the bed they both craved. She hoped it was also because he wanted her warmth as well; someone to hold in the night.

No matter how much she tried, her brain would not shut off. It just kept running over the case, what happened today and him. The embarrassment that flooded through her veins when her mouth told Brett and Paulina what he was wearing the day they had met, was rising to the surface as she went over it again for the hundredth time since she got home. Though thrill was close on its tail when she remembered the look on his face when she blurted it out; the shocked look that she could remember something so very trivial about him. Happiness blossomed in her when he recited – in explicit detail – what she had worn that day, so much more important from him - because let's face it, he's a guy. She hadn't even tried to hide the blush on her face, playing the part of the blushing bride to a 'T', but none of what had happened on this case was really acting; not for her anyway. More of a fantasy that she had finally let herself want and realise she needed – with him.

And that kiss.

It was too short for her liking, and they had been interrupted just as he had started to move his lips against hers, the shock wearing off. She had never been one to believe in 'sparks flying' when people kissed, but when she met his lips sparks flew. Her heart beat erratically in her chest and heat spread through her body starting at her lips, and she never wanted it to end.

She groaned as she rolled over, hugging the cold pillow under her head and chest, squishing it tightly in her embrace. Kensi wanted more – needed more from him. She needed his arms around her as they slept, unaware that he held her close in his sleep. Waking up and finding him attached to her body had made her feel safe and – dare she say it – loved. When she had woken up with her arms wrapped around his waist, she smiled to herself and rubbed her nose against his shoulder, breathing in the remains of his cologne, before getting out of bed and heading out for her run.

Happiness gripped her heart again as she remembered what he said, _I have a tendency to do that when I'm happy_. His nose twitch was cute, that wasn't a lie. She touched her lips gently; ghosting over where his lips were hours ago.

_My Aunt Hetty warned me about her._

Hetty...

Kensi was up in a flash, dressed and driving to his apartment within minutes. She was drenched when she got to his door after running from her car halfway down the block. It was about two in the morning and she could hear the TV running in the background. She knocked on his door while she dripped on his doormat, bouncing from side to side as a chill ran through her.

Snorting came from the other side of the door, followed by whining. Monty barked once and snorted under the door again, smelling her scent.

'Kens,' Deeks almost sighed in relief as he opened the door. Kensi smiled and melted. It had only been a few hours since she had seen him, but she had missed him. 'You're soaked.' He said, pulling her into his apartment.

Deeks closed the door and she turned towards him, ignoring Monty – he didn't like that.

'Why are you here Kensi?' he asked, leaning against the door. She stepped close; closer than they usually got, but after this week, they had no boundaries.

'"Aunt Hetty warned me about her"?' she challenged.

'I was waiting to see how long that took you.' He smiled before closing the gap between their lips. He attacked her hungrily, sucking on her lips and pulling on her waist and neck, bringing their bodies closer. Kensi held onto him tightly, begging her knees not to buckle while heat and tingles spread through her body. His scruff tickled her skin as his soft lips moved over hers.

She felt him spin them and press her back against the door. She panted loudly as his mouth moved to her neck. Her fingers pulled on his hair, bringing his lips back to hers. He kissed her tenderly this time, softly and deeply; his tongue searching for hers. She moaned as their tongues tasted the other, revelling in the feeling.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

'I needed a do over.' He whispered against her lips. 'We were interrupted before I could kiss you properly.'

'Not complaining.' Kensi kissed his lips quickly and held onto his neck desperately. 'So, Hetty's talk...'

'The feelings were there long before this case, Princess. Right from the beginning when you walked into that gym, I had no chance. Even when I thought you were a junkie,' he chuckled. 'When I found out you were a federal agent that could kick my ass-' he growled and kissed her lips possessively, sending thrills down her spine when he took her bottom lip in his teeth. 'I was a goner.'

'Me too.' She whispered back a smile growing on her face. 'Who knew I had a thing for a blonde surfer in a uniform?'

He returned the smile and kissed her softly, tenderly, before it became heated again, pushing and pulling on each other before he finally pulled her off the door.

'I think we need to get you out of those wet clothes,' he told her, not waiting for her reply as he removed her jacket. 'You want the right side?'

'I don't care, as long as you're next to me.' She replied pulling him by the shirt and into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: a little review? Maybe?

Anyone else excited about tonight? Stupid Aussie TV won't get it for a few months so I have to wait until someone amazing uploads it... So much for me doing my assignment today... :D


End file.
